Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a display panel driving apparatus and a method for compensating a pixel voltage.
Description of Related Art
When liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) is applied in a general display purpose, uniformity of the same gray level may draw more attention, and a voltage difference among pixels may be tolerable in a displayed image. When the LCoS is applied in phase modulation applications, the voltage difference among the pixels would draw more attention as the voltage difference among the pixels may dramatically cause affection to imaging quality. In any case, that is because there must be coupling capacitance existing between adjacent pixels. The coupling capacitance may cause the voltage difference to the pixels. As a distance/gap between adjacent pixels decreases, the coupling capacitance between the adjacent pixels increases. The pixel voltage is affected by the coupling capacitance of the adjacent pixels, such that the voltage difference among the pixels gets much more serious. So far, no adaptive solution toward the voltage difference between the pixels caused by the coupling capacitance between the adjacent pixels is provided in the related art.